<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight by starcrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756326">i know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrash/pseuds/starcrash'>starcrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jin and Lightning are in a happy healthy relationship bc they both deserve to be loved ok, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, SOLtiS (Android) Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrash/pseuds/starcrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ooh, baby boy, don't get cut on my edges / I'm the King of everything, you know my tongue is a weapon / There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs / And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight.)<br/>Lightning’s touch felt like heaven, and his kiss felt like salvation. He was light, pure light, and every single piece of Jin’s soul felt alive and radiant and whole. </p><p>Day 1 of Kinktober 2020 - First Time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Jin/Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is sort of post-canon/AU-ish where Lightning has been revived (along with the rest of the Ignis). Jin and Lightning have worked out their differences and are in a relationship.</p><p>Huge thanks to my beta reader, Quiet_Rapture, for helping me with words (and for putting up with me rambling about RaiJin 25/8)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really are beautiful.” Jin murmured softly as he ran his fingers through his lover's blonde hair— fine as silk, but as jagged as thorns. His eyes were a brilliant green, almost glowing with energy, but his gaze was as piercing as a knife. Jin often felt as though he was looking right through him.</p><p>Lightning chuckled. “You’re so saccharine all the time.” </p><p>“It’s true, though! You...” Jin trailed off. How could he possibly put into words what he felt when he looked at his Ignis? He yearned for him so deeply, it was an all-consuming need; Jin often felt that if he had to choose between Lightning and the air in his lungs, the former would win by no small margin. His entire soul felt light and radiant at just the thought of him — being near him felt sacred and holy. </p><p>Lightning was joy, he was comfort, he was euphoria, he was peace, he was contentment, he was fulfillment, he was safety — he was home. Being in his arms made Jin feel like the whole universe had been coming together just for this moment, to put the two of them together. The mere thought of being separated from him was intolerable. He wouldn’t stick to him like a lost puppy, but the thought of losing Lightning or being separated indefinitely made many feelings churn inside him. Nausea, for instance, and anger — like an animal caged at sea.</p><p>Jin would have said it almost felt like they were made for each other, though that was silly, because of course they were. Jin didn't believe in destined soulmates, but he knew that Lightning was his soul mate — his other half — in the most literal and objective sense. Lightning was the missing piece that was separated from him so long ago, yet he'd grown and developed into his own person so swiftly and strongly that he was so much more than that now. They were their own people with their own personalities, needs, fears, and aspirations, yet when they were around each other the whole world seemed to fade away. They shone more brightly around each other than anyone else in the world.</p><p>There was no way to put this into words, Jin thought. Even the most flowery language would always fall short of what he actually felt. So instead of continuing his sentence, Jin opted to nuzzle Lightning, cheek against cheek, his lips soft and gentle against Lightning’s neck. There was no pulse to be found, but his outer layer was as soft as a human’s skin, and for a moment Jin wondered if there were enough processors in the right places for him to feel physical pleasure the way a human would.</p><p>"Can I listen to your heartbeat again?" Lightning asked.</p><p>"Sure." Jin smiled.</p><p>Lightning was silent for a while, his eyes closed and hands wrapped around Jin's waist. He pushed the side of his face so tightly to Jin's chest, it felt like he was trying to memorize every beat of his heart.</p><p>"I don't know what I'll do without your heartbeat." Lightning murmured, eyes still closed, his fingers tightening a little around Jin's waist. </p><p>"Hey, I'm only nineteen. I'm not going anywhere for a long time," Jin tried to reassure him, softly brushing Lightning's hair back from his face. It felt so silky and natural in his hands — so real and lifelike — but Jin knew it was anything but.</p><p>"How can you be so certain?" Lightning looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, a small frown tracing his lips. "Disease or accident could strike you at any time. The Ignis have many enemies, and any of them could come to take you away from me."</p><p>Jin swallowed. He didn't like to think about his own mortality, but Lightning had this nasty habit of reminding him. The Ignis tried not to show fear, but it wasn't hard to tell he was dreaded the thought of what his life would be like without him by his side.</p><p>"Your life is so fragile, Jin. You're nothing more than a candle in the wind. How am I to love someone that will be gone in an instant? Am I to spend an eternity mourning you, knowing the day will come when you'll be gone from my side? Tell me, how am I supposed to live?" Lightning's voice was calm and even, and Jin couldn't detect any emotion in his calm green eyes. For as human as he looked, Lightning was still an android, so he would never betray his anxiety with rapid breathing or twitching limbs. Still, Jin knew he was seeking some form of comfort, some sweet denial of the inevitable.</p><p>"You haven't existed very long, Lightning. As far as human lifespans go, you've only existed for a fraction of mine, and I have much, much longer to go.” Jin spoke softly, stroking Lightning's blonde hair gently. “You'll figure out some way, to cope with loss and grief, or to keep a part of me with you. Even if my body dies, my love for you will always be there."</p><p>"It won't be enough." Lightning's eyes bore into Jin's, his lips curled into a thin, fine line. "Such a nebulous thing can't possibly act as an anchor for a mind that races as much as mine."</p><p>Jin sighed. As much as he would love to take Lightning’s fear away, he knew that time would march on and he would have to confront his mortality eventually. He opted not to think about it as often as possible, and wished Lightning would do the same.</p><p>Instead of arguing or trying to offer any more vague platitudes, Jin opted to simply stroke Lightning’s hair for a while. The two were calm and quiet for several minutes, both savoring each passing moment in each others’ company. At last, Jin spoke, something he had intended for a while bubbling at the back of his mind.</p><p>"Let me leave proof of my existence with you."</p><p>"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" </p><p>"If you wanted to... we could make love." Jin could feel his cheeks reddening even as he suggested it, but he willed himself to keep looking straight ahead into Lightning's eyes. Or perhaps he couldn't look away, afraid of missing any hint of emotion that might dash across his lover's normally calm and collected frame.</p><p>There wasn't much, which both disappointed and relieved him. Lightning simply tilted his head quizzically and said, "You refer to sex as 'making love'? You really are such a romantic."</p><p>"It was just an idea. If you don't want to—"</p><p>"I'll try it." Jin had started to back off and shy away, afraid of upsetting or disgusting him, but his head shot back up at Lightning's words. He almost didn't process it. It sounded too good to be true. Lightning wouldn't agree to something so significant, though, unless he actually meant it. Which meant—</p><p>"Where do you want to go?"</p><p>__</p><p>Jin’s bedroom left much to be desired, and his bed even more so: from the plain mattress dressed in his brother's hand-me-down sheets; to the simple frame lacking a headboard. His few shelves were mostly barren, a mass of cards on one and a couple of books on the other. It was, to put it simply, mostly empty.</p><p>It was, however, more than enough for Lightning. He may build his golden thrones and grand cities, but when he looked at his Origin, all he saw was Jin. Whether a palace or a cave, he hardly cared; what mattered most was that Jin was on top of him, cupping his face in his hands.</p><p>“Lightning,” Jin whispered his lover’s name like a prayer, leaning in to press his lips lightly to his cheek. He let his breath linger against Lightning’s skin, ghost kisses against the warm metal and pseudo-flesh. His arm wrapped around Lightning’s back, hand finding the base of his ponytail as his fingers curled upward, combing through Lightning’s silky blonde hair. Suddenly they tightened, knotting in his hair to hold him in place as Jin grabbed the collar of his ivory shirt with his other hand. He pulled him closer, moving his lips up to Lightning’s and pressing them together eagerly.</p><p>Lightning didn’t seem phased by this uncharacteristic show of confidence and kissed Jin back, his own arms looping around Jin’s back to hold him in place as Jin’s kisses grew needier and more passionate. Jin released his grip on Lightning’s hair and grabbed his waist as well, both of them tightening their grasps as the pace increased, enthusiastic kisses interspersed with passionate bites and desperate pushes.</p><p>Lightning’s touch felt like heaven, and his kiss felt like salvation. He was light, pure light, and every single piece of Jin’s soul felt alive and radiant and whole. It felt like he had been dreaming; the shadows that plagued his mind — his anxiety and his despair — evaporated entirely as he awoke. Lightning was the only reality Jin had ever known, the only anchor that tethered his frail soul to this world. </p><p>(It wasn’t as if he didn’t feel anything else at all: he felt happiness often, and sadness, and fear, and affection for his friends. In fact, people that observed him would say he had an overall normal level of emotion. Yet when he felt his love for Lightning, it washed away everything else, filling his entire being and overwhelming his senses to the point where he doubted he had ever felt anything else at all.) </p><p>Jin was snapped out of his musings by the sudden feeling of a hand under his shirt, causing him to gasp. Lightning’s fingers brushed gently against one of his nipples, and Jin didn’t even try to stifle his moan as he shivered with the brief pleasure and the anticipation of more. Lightning smirked, satisfied with the reaction and the power he held over Jin. A good type of power, this time — the power to give him pleasure. It was a much welcome change for both of them.</p><p>“Do you, um…” Jin blushed, embarrassed at what he was about to ask. “Do you even have a dick?”</p><p>Lightning chuckled at that as he finished removing Jin's shirt and began unbuttoning his own. "Of course. With the introduction of SOLtiS comes many people whose minds immediately turn to their carnal instincts. I was able to find an artificial penis with the proper nerve endings so graciously added, so I'll be able to feel as much sensation as a human. Perhaps even more, since our bodies don't have natural limits the way a human's does."</p><p>"SOL Technologies really made that kind of thing?"</p><p>"Of course not. Can you imagine Zaizen approving of it? This is all unauthorized modifications, but I vetted the program myself and it is fully functional and compatible with my mainframe."</p><p>“That makes sense.” Jin moved to unbutton his pants but Lightning stopped him with a soft smile, his hand on Jin’s hovering just over his crotch. </p><p>“Please, Jin. Allow me.” </p><p>Jin surrendered, moving his hands away as Lightning took control, slipping his hand into Jin’s pants. His fingers curled delicately around Jin’s shaft, the soft layer of boxers separating his skin from Lightning’s hand adding to the thrill of the friction. Lightning was as nimble and precise as always, soft feather touches turning swiftly into heavy petting. Jin could have sworn his fingers grazed every nerve on his dick as he stroked it, and he couldn’t stop himself from melting under Lightning’s touch. In no time at all, he was a puddle of moans and gasps, panting with delight as his vision swam and red-hot pleasure coursed through his veins.</p><p>“P-please,” he managed to stammer out between moans, and Lightning pulled his boxers all the way off, exposing his dick fully. Jin bit his lip and looked away, shy for a moment to reveal so much of himself to his lover. Then Lightning’s lips closed around the tip of Jin’s cock and his vision almost went white, his mewls returning as Lightning’s tongue brushed gently against him.</p><p>“Lightning… Hold on, I don’t wanna… yet...” Jin could feel himself getting close to the edge, and he didn’t want to cum so quickly. He wanted to savor their first time, and pleasure Lightning as well. Lightning seemed to understand this, and leaned back from Jin’s cock, looking up at his Origin curiously.</p><p>Jin shivered at the loss of contact, eyes meeting Lightning’s. He could see the playfulness and gentle affection mirrored in his Ignis’s eyes, but there was something else there, too — something Jin hadn’t seen before. It was calm and steady, but also passionate and desperate all at once, a sort of inner fire that he often tried to suppress. His need for others. His need for Jin, specifically.</p><p>“Lightning,” he murmured. “Can I touch you?”</p><p>“You can.” Lightning hummed, sliding off what little clothes remained on his frame. His cock was slender and beautiful like the rest of him, and surprisingly very lifelike. It blended in well with the android body, and Jin quivered with pleasure as he briefly imagined what it would feel like inside him.</p><p>Gently he took Lightning’s cock in his hands the way that Lightning had done for him, spreading his fingers across it and stroking him. Lightning let out a contented sigh, and his eyes unfocused a little. Jin hadn’t expected a big reaction, so he was a little surprised when Lightning whined and put his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Jin asked, removing his hand from Lightning’s body. Perhaps the Ignis didn’t enjoy this, after all; that was fine, he had been prepared—</p><p>Lightning shook his head and gasped for air he didn’t need. “No, Jin… Keep going. I just wasn’t prepared… for how good it really feels.”</p><p>Jin understood, then, that with absolutely no sexual experience or even the feeling of genitalia, Lightning had gone into this with no idea of what sex would be like. He had done the research to understand what it was, and he knew that it would feel good, but such pleasure wouldn’t have been able to come to him naturally.</p><p>Jin smiled. “In that case, why don’t I give you something even better?” Lightning’s eyes widened as Jin plunged down on his cock, mouth clasping around it and tongue swirling over the ridges where the veins would be. He took as much inside as possible, moving forward until every inch of Lightning’s cock was inside his mouth, and delighted in how Lightning’s moans and screams rivaled his own in intensity. He could feel Lightning’s body shaking and shivering with pleasure and need, unsure how to process the new and very potent sensations he was feeling for the very first time.</p><p>Jin could feel things heating up and rose from his position at Lightning’s hips, pressing his lips to Lightning’s again for another passionate kiss. They lingered there for a long time, Lightning not needing air and Jin not wanting it, bodies melted together as if they could truly become one. When Jin finally broke the kiss, he gently rose and placed a hand against Lightning’s cheek, caressing his face.</p><p>“Lightning… will you penetrate me?” </p><p>His words were soft and delicate, unbefitting of the act he was suggesting. His tone was reverential, as if he was asking for the highest honor to be bestowed upon him. Which, of course, he was. Neither was a stranger to symbolic acts, and Jin knew he was asking for a great many things — to become one with Lightning; to give himself to Lightning; to be owned and cherished and kept by Lightning. He wanted all of that. Needed it, even. More than the blood in his veins, he needed to be loved by Lightning.</p><p>Lightning leaned in to Jin’s touch, nuzzling his hand. Unlike a human, Lightning’s android body couldn’t blush, but the look on his face was nothing Jin had seen before. He looked even needier than before, his features awash with pleasure and desire. </p><p>“How do you want to do it?” Lightning asked. He was normally one to take the lead, but he bowed to his inexperience here, and he was curious what Jin would suggest.</p><p>Jin didn’t hesitate, his decision already cemented long before they had started. “I want to ride you,” he confessed. “I want to see your face.”</p><p>Lightning smiled at that, pulling Jin onto his lap. Jin straddled him for a moment while Lightning positioned himself near Jin’s entrance.</p><p>“It’s self-lubricating,” Lighting said with a smirk, as if he had read Jin’s mind. Sure enough, when his tip touched the rim of Jin’s hole, he could feel a sense of wetness as if it had already been lubricated. It was cool to the touch and very pleasurable; Jin wanted more.</p><p>Lightning seemed to be toying with him a bit, letting his cock rub against the cheeks of Jin’s ass, but never quite entering him. The friction felt amazing, and Jin could feel his own member grow stiffer as he grew more and more aroused, more desperate for Lightning to take him. </p><p>In a bolt of confidence, he decided to give Lightning a reason to act.</p><p>“Lightning,” he gasped, voice strained with lust and pleasure, “Who do I belong to?”</p><p>Lightning smiled and cupped Jin’s cheek in his hand. “You belong to me, of course, my precious Jin.”</p><p>“Then prove it,” Jin murmured. His voice was barely audible, but he still managed to sound vaguely defiant, and of course Lightning heard every word. </p><p>With a few swift motions he was deep inside Jin, and Jin screamed at the sudden fullness and the pain that accompanied it. That pain quickly gave way to pleasure as Lightning switched to slow and gentle thrusts, penetrating Jin shallowly at first as he began to work his way up.</p><p>Jin wasn’t the only one screaming. So devoid of sexual possibility before, yet so full of it now, the euphoria was almost too much for Lightning to bear. Jin, his Jin, was more than he could have ever asked for. The way his body fit so perfectly against Lightning’s android one. The way his love and passion ignited all the softest parts of Lightning’s heart he tried to keep hidden. The way his flesh bent and caved and pushed against Lightning’s own, Jin’s walls brushing against the most sensitive parts of Lightning’s dick and sending him into sensory overdrive. </p><p>It was pure, full-body ecstasy the type Lightning never dreamed he could experience, but more than that, he felt needy for more and more of Jin.</p><p>Jin’s screaming gave way to sharp pants and soft moans as he tried to regain his composure, still so full and in a haze of joy and pleasure. </p><p>“Lightning,” he keened, savoring that his Ignis was as flushed and uncomposed as he was. “You’re beautiful…” </p><p>He really was. In Jin’s eyes, he would normally describe his Ignis as pristine and perfect and as handsome as a god, but laying under him like this, he looked more like an angel. Why his mind went there, Jin wasn’t certain: perhaps it was his disheveled appearance, or the way he kept control from such a low place… perhaps it was the way he tempted Jin, drew him in, elicited such raw passion and love. Only a fallen angel could be so beautiful, yet so destructive.</p><p>Lightning started moving faster in response, digging deeper and deeper into Jin’s flesh. Jin could tell that he was moved, so he decided to keep going, letting his love pour out of his mouth and every other part of his being.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Lightning. You’re ethereal. You’re godly,” Jin managed to get out little by little as Lightning took him, not letting up or slowing down, each move striking so perfectly Jin wondered exactly how many features that SOLtiS modification had. Was he just this good, or was some kind of algorithm guiding him? Either way, it didn’t seem like either of them would last much longer.</p><p>Lightning let out a moan, finally letting his guard down once and for all. The raw and unfiltered bliss flowing through his processors was too much for him to handle, and Jin’s words only made it harder to be impassive.</p><p>“Perfect… Beautiful,” Jin gasped, running his fingers through Lightning’s hair in awe, marvelling at the wondrous being beneath him. “You’re amazing. You’re so incredible.” He gulped, trying to find the courage for the last part. “I love you…”</p><p>It was nothing he hadn’t said before, of course. Lightning was well aware that Jin loved him, and he made sure to remind him often. But saying it while Lightning was inside him felt so raw and vulnerable and real, Jin wondered if it had ever meant anything before or if the feelings he had for Lightning were growing even now. He could almost feel the golden tendrils circling his soul and wrapping around his heart, and he welcomed them in with open arms, accepting his deep love for Lightning into the core of his being. </p><p>Deciding to reward his partner for all his praise and devotion, Lightning reached for Jin’s cock, so exposed and throbbing with need while Lightning moved inside him. As his hands tightened around Jin’s shaft, his own cock struck Jin’s core and an inhuman scream was ripped from his lungs as Jin came, covering Lightning’s hand and stomach in sticky white cum. He continued shuddering, pulsating with pleasure and stimulation, as Lightning continued to thrust into him. </p><p>Lightning had been trying to hold himself back, but the feeling of Jin’s orgasm around him was too much for him. Feeling Jin’s skin pulse around him as he came drove Lightning over the edge as well, and everything went white as he felt a wave of absolute bliss and what he could only describe as the feeling of short-circuiting. Everything burned for Jin, the same way all of Jin burned for Lightning; two halves of a whole coming back together after such a long time apart.</p><p>When Lightning came down from his high, Jin was beside him, laying with his head on his chest. He looked more peaceful and satisfied than Lightning had ever seen him, an adoring smile on his face and his eyes half-lidded shut. </p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” Jin asked after a moment of silence, nuzzling into the nape of Lightning’s neck softly. Of course, he already knew the answer.</p><p>Lightning chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Jin’s hair. So soft, so fragile, so human. Yet at the same time he was so alive, so present, and so very beautiful. And so Lightning allowed himself to respond with something he had never allowed himself to say before.</p><p>“I love you, Jin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>